princeofpersiafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Prince of Persia: Забытые пески
Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands (рус. Принц Персии: Забытые пески) ― видеоигра из серии Prince of persia, разработанная студией Ubisoft Montreal и издаваемая компанией Ubisoft. Игра была выпущена 21 мая 2010 года на консолях и 8 июня 2010 на ПК. Игра не имеет отношения к Prince of Persia (2008), а продолжает сюжетную линию Prince of Persia: Пески времени. Версии игры для консолей PSP, Nintendo Wii и Nintendo DS полностью отличаются от версии общей для PS3, Xbox 360 и PC. Эти версии имеют свой собственный сюжет и геймплей, и практически являются отдельными играми, их связывают лишь единое название, главный герой и сеттинг. Сюжет Принц решает навестить королевство своего старшего брата Малика, дабы поучиться у него боевому искусству, но находит его под осадой вражеской армии. Пытаясь избавиться от захватчиков, с помощью магического медальона, состоящего из двух частей, Малик выпускает на свободу таинственную армию Соломона. Однако, вырвавшись на свободу, она превращает всех жителей королевства в песчаные статуи. Теперь только Принц в силах её остановить. Во время своих приключений Принц встречает королеву джиннов Разию. Она рассказывает Принцу, что на самом деле армия Соломона была создана ифритом Раташем много столетий назад для того, чтобы истребить джиннов и людей. И называется она так, потому что была направлена свергнуть царя Соломона. Но джинны и люди, объединив силы, смогли заточить Раташа и его армию. Теперь же он снова вырвался на свободу. Разия объясняет Принцу, что только объединив обе части медальона, можно запереть армию снова. Принц обязуется найти Малика, у которого находится вторая половина медальона. Все попытки уговорить Малика отдать вторую часть остаются безуспешными. К тому же Раташ пытается уничтожить своих освободителей, сначала Принца, а затем и его брата. Во время битвы с братьями ифрит вселяется в Малика и разбивает его печать. Впоследствии Малик, одержимый злым духом, превращается в гигантского монстра. Принц снова встречает Разию, и она, недовольная тем, что тот пытался драться с Раташем, советует найти ему меч царя Соломона, потому что теперь это единственный выход победить ифрита. Меч сокрыт в городе джиннов Рекеме, где Принц, преодолев все ловушки, и находит его. Так как победить злого джинна может лишь другой джинн, Разия вселяется в меч Соломона. Во время песчаной бури Принц находит Малика-ифрита и убивает его. Малик, освободившись от злого духа, принимает свой прежний вид и умирает на руках Принца. Все жители королевства освобождаются от песчаного проклятья. Принц приносит меч обратно в Рекем и пытается поговорить с Разией, но в ответ слышит лишь тишину. Главный герой возвращается обратно в Вавилон, где рассказывает отцу о страшном происшествии. Персонажи * Принц — сын Шарамана, великого персидского короля. Он был воспитан как воин и атлет, но до недавнего времени не имел никакого опыта в бою. После своих приключений в Индии, он стал умелым воином. Но, к сожалению, его приключения были всеми забыты, кроме него, и поэтому его семья ещё считает его неопытным воином. К магии Принц относится с некоторым недоверием, так как считает, что она создаёт больше проблем, чем решает. Он саркастичен, любит комментировать ситуации, в которые попадает, даже когда его комментарии слушать абсолютно некому. * Малик — старший брат Принца и некогда его наставник. Будучи взрослыми, эти двое любят поспорить друг с другом. Принц смотрит на Малика, как на хорошего лидера и следует за ним во всем, даже когда тот ошибочен в своих мнениях или действиях. Как старший брат, Малик защищает Принца, но считает, что его младший брат не осознает, что значит быть лидером. Он хороший лидер, но однако упрям. Он держал это царство в течение многих лет и не хочет отступаться от него. Он воспользуется всеми средствами, чтобы остановить вражескую армию — в том числе и магическими силами, к помощи которых он ныне не прибегал, и не думает о том, что может произойти в итоге. * Разия — королева одного из народов джиннов, она пребывала в царстве на протяжении веков; её магия защищала резервуар, что держит оазис в пустыне. Она помнит Песчаную армию, более того, она была одной из тех, кто заточил её в печать. Когда Разия понимает, что произошло, она приходит на помощь Принцу — но и отчасти упрекает его в том, что он не смог остановить Малика, когда тот хотел высвободить Армию Песка. Разия — особа царских кровей; она не просит, она приказывает. Принц же не привык смотреться слугой и нередко возмущается, что довольно по-королевски. * Раташ — повелитель ифритов, он восстал против соглашения людей и джинов ещё во времена правления Царя Соломона. Он использовал свои силы и создал армию из песков пустыни, которая скоро вышла из-под его контроля. Царь Соломон и повелители джинов объединились вместе, чтобы заточить Раташа и его армию в тюрьму. Теперь, когда он освободился, он снова направит свою армию против человечества. Враги * Солдаты (Soldiers) — Первые враги, встречаются в начале игры. Вооружены мечами. Встречаются в небольших группах, доходящих по численности до 10 человек. Что бы победить достаточно бить всю толпу с одной стороны и внимательно смотреть что бы никто не подошёл сзади, а если подойдёт то уворачиваться или взбираться на врагов. * Щитоносцы (shield-bearers) — Вооружены одноручным мечом. Защищаются щитом, который нельзя пробить ударом обычного меча. Так же на них нельзя залезть. Щит можно пробить рукопашной атакой или ударом волшебного меча. Без щита их броня довольно слабая. Если использовать рукопашную атаку слишком близко к врагу то принц оглушит его плечом и за тем если начать атаковать то принц быстро добьёт его. * Скелеты (Wraiths) — Слабые воины песчаной армии. В основном нападают большими группами по 20-30 врагов. Та же тактика что и против обычных солдат. * Громилы(hoodlum) '— Громилы вооружены одноручным оружием. Наносят средний урон и имеют неплохую защиту. Они более тяжелые и по этому их труднее сбить с ног чем остальных. Даже если взобраться на них то они не погибают от одного удара. Совет — их можно быстро сбить с ног если прыгнуть на него и в воздухе не долетев противника атаковать его. Принц ударит мечем в прыжке и собьёт врага с ног. Так же очень удобно наблюдать за их состоянием. После нескольких серий ударов все враги покрываются песчаной текстурой, это значит, что они ранены. Если залезть на раненого громилу и атаковать то можно сразу же добить его. * 'Мумии(Mummies) — Вооружены одноручными мечами и щитами. Наносят средний урон. Их бесполезно атаковать с воздуха, пока они прикрываются щитом. Тактика такая же как и против щитоносцев. * Призыватели(Summoners) — призывают других врагов. Наносят слабый урон. Используют телекинетические толчки которые сбивают принца с ног. При этом имеют слабую защиту. * Колдуны (Wizards) — Атакуют на расстоянии огненными шарами. Чтобы убить их, достаточно применить силу полета. * ' Быки' разведчики(Bulls scouts) — Огромные враги с коричневой кожей золотой маской. Сопровождаются большим скоплением более мелких врагов. Отправлены Раташем, что бы они отыскали принца. Атакуют на бегу, а так же бьют по земле чем разбрасывают всех вокруг. Если направить их на стену то можно запрыгнуть им на спину и снести почти четверть здоровья. Совет — быки не различают союзников и врагов и по этому крушат всех подряд. * Боевые быки(Fighting Bulls) '— Боевые быки сильно отличаются внешним видом, так как носят золотые доспехи на всё тело. Они такие же по силе и размеру. Но не ходят в одиночку в основном по двое и так же в сопровождении других солдат песчаной армии. При этом имеют меньший запас здоровья по сравнению с разведчиками. * 'Быки стражи(Bulls of the Guard) — Мало чем отличаются от своих собратьев и их можно спутать с разведчиками по внешнему виду. Такая же сила, тактика, запас здоровья. Но Стражи носят тяжелую броню которую не пробивают обычные удары меча, а только силовые. Так же на них нельзя запрыгивать. * Великаны(giant) — Огромные человекоподобные существа. Наносят огромный урон своими мечами и тем, что могут топтать Принца. Часто появляются в конце игры вместе с большим количеством врагов. Способность Вихрь 'оглушает их и они на короткое время слепнут, размахивая перед собой оружием в это время их можно атаковать сзади. * 'Стервятники (Vultures) — Крупные птицы. Используются Принцем в рывке для перемещения на огромные дистанции. * Скарабеи (Scarabs) — Большие летающие жуки. Атакуют огромным роем. Самые слабые противники в игре, но при этом доставляют много неприятностей. Убиваются одним ударом меча. Так же против них очень эффективен вихрь. Геймплей thumb|375px|left|Геймплей версии для PC, PS3, Xbox 360. На изображении показана битва Принца со скелетами. Герой использует способность «Ледяной взрыв». В верхней левой части экраны видны две шкалы, красная показывает уровень здоровья персонажа, а синяя показывает время, на которое можно заморозить воду. Между ними слева находится: круг с 4 индикаторами доступных способностей, активирован зелёный — сила земли, круглая голубая шкала, показывающая количество времени, которое можно отмотать и 6 открытых голубых ячеек энергии, две из которых заполнены. Видны красные сферы здоровья, синии - энергии и жёлтые и опыта. В правом углу счётчик, показывающий число сфер опыта до следующего уровня. Игра представляет классический Action-adventure — персонаж под управлением игрока перемещается по уровням, преодолевает ловушки, решает загадки и сражается с врагами, используя акробатику и особые способности. Кроме того имеются элементы слешера (огромное количество врагов, особенно в режиме «Выживания», и сложная боевая система) и РПГ (развитие персонажа по нескольким веткам параметров и умений, добывая очки опыта с помощью убийства врагов). На протяжении всей игры Принц узнает много новых способностей. Самым большим нововведением является добавление элементарных сил, которым Принца обучает его союзница — джинн Разия и которые приносят множество изменений в игровой процесс, благодаря тому, как эти силы взаимодействуют друг с другом и другими способностями Принца. Способности в игре соответствуют четырём стихиям: на управлении ими строится решение головоломок, совершение акробатических приёмов и боевые схватки. Силы воды: Заморозка воды превращает струи фонтанов и водопады в лёд, что можно использовать для акробатического перемещения по городу, Ледяной взрыв наносит окружающим противникам урон. Силы воздуха: используя Возврат 'принц может поворачивать время вспять, 'Воздушный вихрь образует вокруг героя небольшое торнадо, расшвыривающее врагов. Силы земли: Память земли дарит Принцу возможность временно восстанавливать ныне несуществующие объекты (стены, колонны, блоки и т. п.), Каменная броня некоторое время защищает главного героя от урона из-за атак врагов. Силы огня: с Ускорением в прыжке герой совершает быстрый рывок с большого расстояния к ближайшему врагу, Огненный след оставляет после Принца полосу огня, наносящую врагам повреждения. На все способности, кроме заморозки воды, памяти земли и ускорения в прыжке, тратится по одной ячейке энергии. На замораживание воды энергия не нужна, но способность действует ограниченное количество времени, которое показывает синяя шкала. Память земли позволяет восстанавливать объекты на любой срок, но только один за раз. Ускорение в прыжке не требует энергии и может совершаться неограниченное количество раз подряд, но только в сторону ближайшего врага. Одновременно возможно применить только одну способность. Большинство способностей можно улучшать, тратя очки опыта в меню способностей. Улучшения увеличивают урон и время действия способностей. Кроме того присутствует и символ всей серии Принц Персии — «Отмотка времени». Если игрок допускает ошибку и Принц погибает от ловушки, побеждён в бою или падает с высоты, то можно отмотать события на несколько секунд назад и вернутся к безопасному моменту. Если это невозможно, то игроку придётся начинать с последней точки сохранения. На это также тратится одна ячейка энергии. По мере накопления очков опыта игрок сможет увеличивать шкалы здоровья и заморозки воды, количество ячеек энергии, урон от атак, совершенствовать существующие способности и получать новые от Разии, самостоятельно выбирая приоритетные в развитии элементы. Энергия, здоровье и опыт пополняются сферами — синими, красными и жёлтыми соответственно. Их можно получить несколькими способами: прежде всего это убийство врагов. Если рядовые противники приносят мало сфер и не всегда, то более опасные враги оставляют после своей смерти значительное количество. Также при разбивании многочисленных ваз и кувшинов тоже могут вылетать сферы, но реже, чем из врагов. И кроме того, игрок может найти 21 магический саркофаг, после их уничтожения Принц получает значительное количество опыта, здоровья и энергии. Саргофаги хорошо спрятаны, но их нахождение выдают парящие в воздухе синие частицы. Система боя похожа на схватки в «Песках Времени», но изменена, в частности, основополагающими являются системы «контроль толпы» и «пяти ударов». «Контроль толпы» — из-за большого числа врагов вокруг Принца игрок не сможет блокировать сразу все атаки. Поэтому Принц должен постоянно перемещаться прыжками и перекатами, а также использовать преимущества окружающую обстановку для того, чтобы сократить количество противостоящих ему врагов. Например, Принц может отпрыгнуть от стены и толкнуть одного из врагов, который опрокинется на других, которые тоже могут упасть. Но если у игрока не получится контролировать толпу, наседающую на Принца, то он потеряет мобильность, будет окружён и растерзан превосходящими силами противника. «Пять ударов» основаны на особой способности контролировать атаки мечом. Удар может быть очень быстрым, но взамен урон противнику будет небольшой. Но Принц может усилить удар, но это вызовет задержку, зато последующие четыре удара будут ещё более сокрушительными. Если воспользоваться усилением удара не вовремя, то враги могут успеть в этот момент атаковать Принца, не только нанеся ему повреждения, но и сбив «подзарядку». Игроки с хорошими интуицией и реакцией смогут успешно использовать эту систему, чтобы сокрушать толпы врагов. Система Quick Time Events, в которой необходимо быстро нажимать кнопки, высвечивающиеся на экране, чтобы герой совершал определённые действия, присутствует в игре, но только в боях с боссами. В режиме «Выживания» бой происходит на закрытой арене, где количество и сила врагов постепенно повышаются. Принц должен выстоять несколько волн атакующих. В игре есть система достижений, которая фиксирует выполнение некоторых целей, часть которых игрок обязан выполнить по сюжету (Глаз бури — Вступить в последний бой), некоторые в любом случае выполнятся при прохождении игры (Король клинков — Убить 500 врагов с помощью меча), другие надо получать легко (Эффект домино — Сбить с ног пять врагов одним ударом), для выполнения части придётся постараться (Акробат — Запрыгнуть на 30 врагов подряд), несколько нельзя получить за одно прохождение (Педант — Приобрести все улучшения), а часть достижений являются секретными (Наш маленький секрет — Понизить уровень сложности в самом начале игры). В зависимости от добытых достижений игрок получит одну из четырёх наград — бронзовую, серебряную, золотую или платиновую. Кроме того, за каждое достижения (всего 40) начисляются определённое количество очков (в совокупности 1000), которые можно потратить с помощью онлайн-сервиса Uplay на открытие специального контента — концепт-арты, скринсейверы, видеоролики, новые арены для «Выживания» и скины для Принца. Также эти очки можно потратить для открытия контента других игр от Ubisoft, поддерживающие Uplay, например, Кредо Убийцы и Splinter Cell, или, наоборот, очки заработанные за открытие достижений в этих играх можно потратить на контент Принц Персии: Забытые пески. Контент UPlay :Prince of Persia: Забытые пески - первая игра из серии Prince of Persia содержащая контент UPlay. Контент включает: *Воспоминания Азада (10 очков) *Армия Соломона (20 очков) *Not what it looks like: Defeat Ratash (30 Points) *Eye of the Storm: Reach the final fight (40 Points) :Unlockables *Prince of Persia Theme (10 Points) *Experience point boost (20 Points) *Ezio Costume (30 Points) *Challenge Mode Arena (40 Points) :PSP Interconnectivity The PS3 Version and the PSP Version can be hooked up which gives you: :For PS3: *2 Upgrade Units :For PSP: *The Sands of Time Skin Саундтрек История разработки Создатель франчайза, Джордан Мекнер зарегистрировал данную торговую марку ещё в начале октября 2009 года. Официальный анонс игры состоялся на церемонии награждения Video Game Awards 2009, 12 декабря 2009 года. В рамках шоу был продемонстрирован дебютный трейлер игры. 10 февраля в Париже прошло представление, где Дэвид Мириам рисовал сюжетные отрывки из первого трейлера игры с помощью песка. В начале марта Ubisoft официально сообщила о переносе даты выхода игры на PC. Первого апреля появился первый трейлер, показывающий геймплей игры. В официальном пресс-релизе игры сообщалось, что игра выйдет на портативных консолях и консолях нового поколения. Позже глава PR-службы немецкого филиала Ubisoft Нильс Бодган сообщил, что Принц Персии: Забытые пески выйдет и на PC. Сотрудники сайта DerStandard.at, побывавшие в студии Ubisoft Montreal сообщили, что им был показан геймплей игры. В своей статье, посвящённой игре, они сравнивают её боевую систему с системой God of War — связано это с тем, что в игре упор будет сделан на схватки, так же как на акробатику и головоломки. Разработчики пообещали битвы с участием до 50 врагов. Позже появилась информация о версии игры для Nintendo Wii. Глава студии Ubisoft Quebec Николас Рю в своём интервью MusiquePlus сообщил, что она не будет портированной версией с какой-либо другой платформы. Майкл Макинтайр в своём интервью игровому блогу MTV отметил, что по уровню сложности игра будет отличаться от предыдущих частей и напоминать Пески времени Будет ли в игре Дахака, страж времени из Warrior Within, вначале было неизвестно — в очередном интервью Майкла Макинтайра журналистам, когда его спросили про появление Дахаки в The Forgotten Sands, Майкл сказал, что не может об этом говорить. Но, в середине мая, продюсер игры Грэм Дженнингс сообщил в официальном американском блоге PlayStation, что Дахака в игре не появится. Также стало известно, что в игре будет мультиплеер, в отличие от предыдущих игр серии. Позднее выяснилось, что этим мультиплеером станет кооперативный режим в версии игры для Nintendo Wii. Выход игры состоялся в мае 2010 года, за неделю до того, как в кинотеатрах состоялась премьера фильма Принц Персии: Пески времени. После выхода игры стало известно, что русская версия «Забытых Песков» не поддерживает сервис Uplay. Компания Ubisoft подтвердила проблему на официальном форуме, она пояснила, что в связи с некоторыми проблемами при разработке игры сервис в некоторых странах недоступен, поэтому весь внутриигровой контент в них разблокирован и очки за достижения не начисляются. На что «Акелла» в качестве компенсации за отсутствие сервиса разослала купившим игру пользователям ключ для открытия уникального контента, доступ к которому до этого имели лишь обладатели коллекционного издания. Маркетинг Дата выпуска игры и фильма «Принц Персии: Пески времени» неслучайно совпали. Хотя игра и не является прямой адаптацией фильма и не содержит элементов киносюжета, но фильм использовался как часть рекламной компании игры. Обложка игры и внешний вид Принца напоминают соответствующие элементы фильма. В качестве рекламы на официальном сайте игры и несколько других популярных игровых сайтов была размещены две флеш-игры по мотивам сюжета версии для PS3, Xbox 360 и PC — Принц Персии: Забытые пески флеш-игра и Принц Персии: Мини флеш-игра. Специальные версии игры Через систему Steam было доступно цифровое делюкс-издание Забытых песков. Оно включает в себя два новых скина, эксклюзивные карты для режима выживания, саундтрек игры, а кроме того бесплатную копию игры Принц Персии: Пески времени. А тем, кто оформил предзаказ игры, была доступна для бесплатной закачки игра Принц Персии: Схватка с Судьбой. Другой вариант Deluxe Edition включает в себя Путеводитель по стратегии игры от Prima. В начале апреля было опубликовано содержание коллекционного издания игры, которое будет доступно на территории стран EMEA для PlayStation3, Xbox360 и PC. В него вошла сама игра, бонусный DVD с оригинальным саундтреком, обоями и трейлерами игры, три литографии, с изображёнными на них концепт-артами. Также владельцы PC получили возможность бесплатно загрузить Пески времени, а обладатели консолей — Классический Принц Персии. Помимо этого, в игру включили режим игры на выживание, а также два дополнительных скина: Песчаного духа из Схватки с Судьбой и Принца в золотой броне Малика, плюс ко всему владельцы персональных компьютеров получили возможность открыть скин Эцио из Кредо Убицы 2, потратив очки заработанные за получение достижений. В конце апреля стало известно, что в России игру для Xbox, PS3 и PC издаст компания «Акелла» как и предыдущие игры серии. Игра издавалась в трёх версиях: * Обычное издание, включающее только диск с игрой * DVD-бокс, включающий в себя: ** металлический бокс ** диск с игрой ** бонусный DVD, содержащий уникальную галерею изображений, роликов, обои и скринсейверов ** книга-руководство к игре ** три стереооткрытки, основанные на концепт-артах ** эксклюзивный внутриигровой контент: Режим выживания, Скин Песчаного духа, Скин Малика ** для Xbox 360 и PS3: ключ для загрузки Классический Принц Персии ** для PC: ключ для загрузки Принц Персии: Пески времени * Коллекционное издание, содержит тот же самый набор, что и DVD-бокс, но также включает песочные часы из стекла и олова, выполненные в стилистике игры. Критика и отзывы Премьерный трейлер к игре получил награду Spike Video Game. Игра для PS3, Xbox 360 и PC получила положительные отзывы. Основной критике подтвергалась простая боевая система и малая продолжительность игры. Эксклюзивная версия для Wii была хорошо принята. Особое похвалу получила графика, звук, комплексное проектирование уровня и управление песчаными силами при помощи движений, боевая система в целом считается слишком простой, а камера слишком непослушной. Интересные факты * Хотя данная игра и освещает момент между Песками времени и Схваткой с Судьбой, до этого уже имелась другая игра, являющаяся «мостиком» между сюжетами двух игр — Битвы Принца Персии. * В версиях игры для Xbox 360, Playstation 3 и Wii есть достижение под названием «Это Персия!», которое игрок получит, если ударом ноги скинет противника с большой высоты. Это ничто иное как «пасхалка», являющаяся отсылкой к фильму «300 спартанцев», в котором царь Леонид, ударом ноги скидывает персидского посла в колодец, крича: «Это Спарта!». * В версии для NDS в один из моментов, когда к Принцу возвращается память, у него случается видение, в котором можно увидеть Кайлину в руках у Дахаки — неканоническая концовка Схватки с Судьбой. * Эфирный мир из версий для Wii и PSP имеет тот самый вид, что и таинственные комнаты с фонтанами, увеличивающими шкалу здоровья в Песках времени. * В версии для PSP главный антогонист — дух огня Аихуд, узнаёт, что должен погибнуть от рук королевского отпрыска, пытаясь этому помешать, он начинает убивать представителей королевских семей, этим он вызывает месть Принца. Это пример самоисполняющегося пророчества. * Учитывая то, что события в игре разворачиваются между первой и второй частью, довольно странно, что в течение игры Принца ни разу не преследует Дахака (хотя он мог преследовать Принца даже в Вавилоне) Ссылки * Официальный сайт * Официальная группа в Facebook * Страница игры на сайте Акеллы Видео File:Prince of Persia The Forgotten Sands - Announcement Trailer|''Forgotten Sands'' (Announcement Trailer) File:Prince of Persia The Forgotten Sands Launch Trailer (North America)|''Forgotten Sands'' (Launch Trailer) File:Prince of Persia The Forgotten Sands Gameplay First Look (US)|''Forgotten Sands Gameplay'' (First Look Trailer) File:Prince of Persia The Forgotten Sands at PAX East 2010 (North America)|''Forgotten Sands'' at PAX East 2010 File:Prince of Persia The Forgotten Sands Elemental Gameplay|Elemental Gameplay File:Prince of Persia The Forgotten Sands Preview|''Forgotten Sands'' Preview by "X-Play" Галерея File:The_Prince_killing_some_Skeletons.jpg Image:Water_acrobatics.jpg Image:Forgotten_Sands_Screenshot_4.jpg| Image:Forgotten_Sands_Screenshot_5.jpg| Image:Forgotten_Sands_Screenshot_6.jpg| Image:PrinceWeb.png Концепт арт Image:Forgotten_Sands_Screenshot_1.jpg| Image:Forgotten_Sands_Screenshot_2.jpg| Image:Forgotten_Sands_Screenshot_3.jpg| Навигация Категория:Серия Пески времени